Nadie me dijo…
by Srita. An
Summary: Cuando sabes que vas a ser papa, la gente te llena de libros y artículos acerca del cuidado. De consejos desde como cargarlos hasta como quitarles el hipo. Pero hay cosas que simplemente nunca te dicen cuando tienes una hija /Serie de Naruto y Himawari.
1. 1

**Autor: **Srita. An

**Advertencias**: Faltas de ortografía :V

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Kishimoto

**Nadie me dijo…**

* * *

**1\. Nadie me dijo lo pronto que ella comenzaría a fijarse en chicos.**

Desde el momento en que Naruto tuvo por primera vez a su hija en brazos, con aquella pelusilla negra por cabello y no siendo más grande que sus dos manos juntas, supo que no dejaría que nadie absolutamente nadie la lastimara estando el vivo; Y quedo fuertemente aferrado a la ideología de que el principal peligro para su niña serian sin duda alguna los hombres.

Si bien lo sabia él; Que los chicos son agresores románticos por naturaleza, perros en celo, bestias con las hormonas en alto que solo buscan arrebatar a las bellas hijas de sujetos _cool_ como solo él mismo podía ser. Las chicas simplemente toleraban de forma generosa sus actos de persuasión.

¡Y que lo perdonara Bolt, pero era la dura realidad!

Pero para eso estaba él, Himawari no tendría porque sufrir de molestos acosos por parte de bastardos buenos para nada. Y vaya que Naruto tendría mucho trabajo. Su hija era preciosa, con su sedoso cabello negro, sus ojitos azules como gemas y ese carisma… Rayos se tenía que parecer a él.

Más todo cambio, cuando saliendo del campo de entrenamiento Himawari lo sacudió del brazo, lo miro directamente a los ojos y con un tono de voz tan serio, como jamás pensó oírlo de ella, le dijo:

—Papi ¿Ves a ese muchacho? ¡Me gusta! —Naruto sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba antes de tiempo cuando vio al joven que su hija señalaba. Antes de siquiera reaccionar Himawari ya lo llevaba arrastras persiguiendo de manera _discreta_ a ese muchacho, cosa que de algún modo le recordó a su esposa. Himawari había heredado más mañas de ella, de las que creía.

Como consecuencia habían terminado en Ichiraku, alado del desconocido. Naruto había intentado de todo para que su hija se sentara lo más alejada posible del joven, obviamente no lo logro.

Himawari, levemente sonrojada, volteaba constantemente la cabeza para inspeccionar con detenimiento al muchacho. Naruto maldijo ¿Por qué ella no pudo haber heredado la extrema vergüenza de Hinata?

El desconocido en algún momento se dio cuenta de meticulosa inspección que le daban y volteo, prestando por primera vez atención a sus acosadores, el muchacho le sonrió a Himawari. Naruto lo vio ceñudo y dubitativo al ver como entablaba una conversación con su hija.

Su nombre era Touma, y para horror de Naruto era jodidamente encantador, alegre y educado. Trato a Himawari amablemente y con respecto.

El único problema de aquel primer amor de su hija, fue que el muchacho tenía 19 años, media 1, 90. Tenía cuerpo de nadador, hoyuelos de ensueño. Él era Jōnin. Ella tenía 3 años.

* * *

**A**wws x3. Que leendo.

**E**ntre mis archivos encontré un Artículo con 10 puntos acerca de lo que nunca le dicen a un padre cuando va a tener una hija. Se me hizo súper tierno y decidí subirlo en forma de Drabbles.

**C**omo están cortos los capítulos subiré uno a la semana, pero si hay Reviews lo subiré antes (_Ya he escrito la mayoría_)

**E**ntonces ¿Qué les parece?

**A** favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."

13/01/2014 Martes.


	2. 2

**Autor: **Srita. An

**Advertencias**: Ooc,

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Kishimoto

**Nadie me dijo…**

* * *

**2\. Nadie me dijo lo mucho que yo disfrutaría de sus juegos.**

Los martes eran por declaración de la misma Himawari "Día de papi e hijita". Hinata y Bolt estaban oficialmente vetados del curto de su hija todo ese día; Naruto agradecía aquello, no quería que nadie lo viera en su vergonzosa fase de manicuras, fiestas de Té, expediciones al guardarropa, bailes improvisados, cajas de crayolas, y muñecas.

A Himawari no le costaba absolutamente nada que su padre cediera ante sus peticiones, y para él era una maravilla ver el rostro iluminado de su hija, rebosante de la emoción, cada martes en la mañana.

Ese día era solamente de ellos.

Pero, entonces ¿qué hacia Sasuke teme y su pequeña replica femenina en su sala, un martes al medio día?

Naruto volteo el rostro en busca de la fecha en el almanaque de la cocina, sip era martes.

Hinata al ver la confusión en el rostro de su esposo, se inclino para susurrarle:

—Himawari-chan invito a Sarada-chan a jugar. —Naruto se sintió traicionado por su hija.

—Y el Teme ¿Por qué sigue aquí? —Le susurro a su esposa aun nivel de voz que Sasuke fue capaz de escuchar. Hinata embozo una sutil sonrisa.

—Él también vino a jugar. —La traición de Himawari se incremento diez veces.

—Teme.

—Usuratonkachi

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban sentados en diminutas sillas, rodeando una pequeña mesa de Té rebosante de platitos y tazas. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

—Te ves ridículo—Sasuke agresivo como siempre, fue el primero en atacar. Naruto sorbió su té imaginario y luego respondió:

—Tu pareces un marica, es más no pareces, eres uno. —Escupió. Sasuke se acomodo la corona de su cabeza y luego contraataco en donde más le dolía a Naruto.

—Claro, por eso _tu_ hija me escogió como el rey apuesto de la fiesta. — Dijo y luego fingió morder la galleta de plástico que Sarada le ofrecía y embozo una sonrisa llena de mofa.

Naruto se llevo la mano al pecho intentando controlar un ataque al corazón.

—Ojii-san —Sarada quien se había mantenido la nariz sumergida en un libro, hablo, interrumpiendo las blasfemias que Naruto estaba a punto de soltar. — ¿Usted es un _plíncipe_?

— ¿Ah?

—Es que es como en el _liblo_. Tiene el mismo cabello y los ojos. —Naruto sonrió, sonrojado. Vaya niña más agradable, dudaba que fuera hija del Teme.

—Sí, si lo soy 'dattebayo.

—No le creas al idiota, Sarada. —Advirtió Sasuke, pero ya era demasiado tarde; los ojos de la niña brillaban de la emoción.

— ¡Yo quiero ser una princesa! Oji-san… —Ambos la vieron sin comprender, seria acaso que Sarada planeaba decirle a Naruto que fuera su padre. Sarada apretó los puños, contuvo el aire hasta que se puso roja y luego grito— ¡_Pol favol_ sea mi esposo!

Sasuke y Naruto quedaron en completo mutismo.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! —Himawari, quien entraba por el marco de la puerta, rompió el estado de Shock de ambos hombres con un grito agudo y dejo caer la bandeja de juguete al suelo regando los pastelillos que contenía. — ¡No _quelo sher_ tu hija! —

— ¡_POL FAVOL_!

— ¡USURATONKACHI!

— ¡NO, NO, NO _QUELO_ PAPI!

Luego estallo la quinta guerra ninja.

Cuando el asunto al fin fue calmado, los cuatro prosiguieron con un forzado juego de muñecas.

La tensión se sentía en el aire.

Sasuke movía su muñeca sin gracia alguna, mientras Naruto se desvivía con los movimientos atrayendo la completa atención de las niñas.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, celoso, y con unos cuantos trucos logro que la muñeca diera una increíble voltereta en el aire, ambas niñas gritaron de la emoción. Naruto entrecerró los ojos e hizo lo que todo ninja haría; le arrojo la muñeca a Sasuke, de tal manera que golpeo su mandíbula con una perfecta patada.

Naruto se carcajeo y Sasuke le lanzo la Barbie _princesa de ensueño_, como si de un Bumerán se tratara, pegándole directamente en la nariz.

Y una monumental batalla de miradas se desato, y las muñecas empezaron a dar golpes mortales y a lanzar shurikens con la habilidad propia de un Sennin a sus enemigos.

Himawari y Sarada observaban todo desde la comodidad y sobre todo seguridad del armario.

Cuando la hora de juegos al fin termino, Hinata y Sakura que regresaban de sus mandados, esperaban ver a unos muy fastidiados hombres apunto de suicidarse por el aburrimiento; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Himawari completamente dormida y a Sarada cabeceando.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban demasiado entretenidos en una pelea mortal de Barbies ninja.

* * *

**A** favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."

19/01/2015 lunes.


	3. 3

**Autor: **Srita. An

**Advertencias**: Ooc, AU.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Kishimoto

**Nadie me dijo…**

* * *

**3\. Nadie me dijo que por ella haría el ridículo.**

—Papi quiero ir al baño.

Naruto pestañeo un par de veces y luego se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto, deseando firmemente haber escuchado mal.

Con los años la aldea se había modificado a tal magnitud que ahora era casi irreconocible con sus nuevos edificios, la avanzada tecnología y otros lujos que la paz les había podido proporcionar. Uno de estos era el nuevo centro comercial, repleto de tiendas, entretenimiento y otras curiosidades para gente sin nada que hacer.

A Naruto este lugar le era indiferente, pero a Himawari no; sinceramente él estaba seguro de que su hija ni siquiera entendía muy bien de que iba el centro comercial, pero como todo el mundo hablaba de aquella nueva atracción, Himawari solamente deseaba ser parte de aquella moda pasajera. Y entonces se encontró con que Himawari le insistía cada vez podía el ir juntos al centro. Como todo buen padre, después de un hostigamiento severo por parte de su hija, acepto.

Himawari apretó los dientes, dio pequeños brinquitos y repitió.

—Que quiero hacer pis.

—Puedes esperar a llegar a casa, ¿verdad que si?

—No puedo. —Naruto suspiro y se encamino con Himawari a los baños, ojala Hinata hubiera podido ir con ellos, su esposa era toda una maestra en eso de llevar a los niños al baño, no es que Naruto nunca lo hiciera cuando estaba en casa, pero es que siempre era complicado medir el papel, y esperar pacientemente a que terminaran de hacer sus necesidades. Y al menos con Bolt siempre terminaba todo el baño lleno de charcos de pipi. Ni modos, que otra opción le quedaba que llevar a Himawari al baño.

Pero cuando al fin llegaron, se dio cuenta de que enfrente suyo, se alzaban dos puertas.

Y llego a él la pregunta milenaria, ¿debía de meter a Himawari al baño de damas o al de caballeros?

Himawari era una niña, por lo tanto la primera opción era la debida… pero ahora que lo pensaba su hija recién cumplía los cuatro años, aun no alcanzaba el lavabo de las manos, agarraba más papel higiénico del necesario y es más, no estaba ni siquiera seguro de si ella podía subir sola al W.C. sin irse dentro de este en el intento… ¡Rayos que iba hacer! No podía entrar al baño de mujeres con Himawari porque lo tacharían de degenerado, tampoco mandarla sola y mucho menos pensaba meter a la niña al baño de hombres, ¡eso jamás!

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! ¡¿QUE PODIA HACER?! Oh dios, ¿por qué le ponían a él esas duras pruebas?

Los minutos transcurrían y las muecas de Himawari por aguantarse se incrementaban.

Y ni siquiera para decirle a alguna señora que metiera a Himawari al baño, si ni una sola alma se asomaba.

Su vista viajaba entre ambas puertas sin ton ni son, y había empezado a sudar frio por no saber qué hacer.

Entonces, vio la enorme maseta que estaba en medio de las dos puertas, con una bonita planta de sombra y una luz divina se prendió en su cabeza, una luz divina muy estúpida.

—Himawari cariño… no te parece una linda maseta, acaso no se ve, ya sabes relajante.

—Papa quiero hacer pipi. —Naruto evadió la suplicante mirada de su hija, temiendo flanquear.

—Recuerdas esa vez que vimos a los cachorros de Kiba marcar su territorio, ¿no te gustaría intentarlo?

— ¡Papa! —Berreo Himawari, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las piernitas juntas tratando a toda costa de no hacerse encima. Y hasta ahí llego la muy absurda idea de Naruto

¡A la mierda! Él era Hokage y le valía un shuriken si las mujeres lo sacaban a golpes por meterse al baño de damas. No pesaba dejar que su niña hiciera pipi en una maseta.

Y Naruto más dispuesto que nunca, tomo de la mano a Hima y dio un largo paso para entrar al baño de damas, pero antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, sintió el suave tacto de su hija jalándole la camisa, y cuando volteo a verla, ella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

— ¡P-pa-papi! —Hipeo, mientras que en sus pies un pequeño charco se formaba y sus jeans celeste se mojaban. Entonces Naruto supo que la había cagado, que era peor padre que pudiera existir.

Se paso una mano por el rostro tratando de encontrar la suficiente delicadeza para consolar a Himawari.

—Vamos cariño, no llores a cualquiera le puede suceder un accidente. —Le dijo con calma, sin embargo solo aumento el llanto de la niña.

—Mi-mientes. —Reclamo con un puchero en el rostro.

—De verdad, ahora vámonos a la casa, para que te puedas cambiar.

— ¡N-No! me v-van a ver. —Su llanto aumento y Naruto se rasco la cabeza desesperado, si las cosas seguían así, él mismo se pondría a llorar.

Naruto chisteo los dientes y soltó un enorme suspiro, acababa de tomar la decisión más valiente de su vida. Así que a paso veloz entro al baño de caballeros y salió dos segundos después con la entrepierna mojada.

Himawari se le quedo viendo, cesando su llanto y reteniendo una risita.

—Papa te has hecho encima. —Y Naruto fingió sorprendente.

—Que se puede hacer 'dattebayo. No logre llegar a tiempo. —Himawari asintió con enjundia y corrió a tomar la mano que Naruto le extendía.

—Papa vamos a casa, _pala _que te cambies. —Le dijo y todo el transcurso hasta su casa, Himawari tuvo una enorme sonrisa, esa que había heredado de él, y Naruto se dio cuenta que mientras ella estuviera feliz le eran indiferente los murmullos y burlas de la gente, acerca de los pantalones meados del Hokage, eso, y el saber que contaba con un grupo ANBU dispuesto a obedecer cualquier orden que él les diera, como por ejemplo callar a toda esa bola de sinvergüenzas con solo chasquear los dedos.

* * *

**S**inceramente pensé que nunca actualizaría, pero ya ven, no se si este capitulo sea de su agrado como el anterior, de verdad me sorprendí por lo mucho que les gusto el otro.

Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus review, de verdad, me suben la moral :')

**A** favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."

30/06/2015. Martes.


End file.
